kingdoms_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Laws
= Kingdom Law= Our King, Alan of the BLUE Kingdom, has decreed these laws to be enforced upon his lands throughout the Kingdom by force, if necessary. For certain crimes, the accused's intent is important. The difference between Assault and Attempted. Murder can be very hard to ascertain, and, when in doubt, you should default to the less serious crime. It is important to note though, that Assault and Attempted. Murder are mutually exclusive. You cannot be charged with Assault and Attempted Murder from the same crime as the intent of each is different. Likewise,'Assault With a Deadly Weapon' and 'Assaulting an Officer' are also crimes that exclude others. Pay careful attention to the requirements of each law and select the one that best fits the crime when deciding sentence. In the case of violent crimes (Assault, Manslaughter, Attempted Murder and Murder), and theft (Petty Theft, Pick-Pocketing, Theft, and Grand Theft) take only the most severe. A single incident has a single sentence, so if, for instance, the prisoner took three items off of someone, this is a single count of pick-pocketing, if they pick-pocketed two people this would be two separate counts of pick-pocketing, and so on. Aiding a criminal makes you an accomplice; you can be charged with the same crime as the person you aided. Use of Deadly Force Members of the Town Guard and military are well equipped to deal with criminal and foreign threats to the town and the Kingdom. However, they are only to use deadly force when all non-lethal circumstances are exhausted; this is doubly true for the Town Guard. Unnecessary lethal takedowns are illegal. Punishment Crimes are categorized into a number of classifications ranging from minor to capital. Generally, the highest ranking active authority (ranking from Baron to Commander) has the final say on any punishment and to the degree of the punishment. Crimes of the Kingdom Minor Crimes These crimes carry the penalty of a five minutes prison sentence. Resisting Arrest Not cooperating with an arresting authority during a proper arrest. Also covers interfering with a lawful arrest by a proper authority. ' Indecent Exposure To be intentionally and publicly unclothed. Vandalism To deliberately damage the town without malicious intent. Trespass - To be in an area which a person does not have access to or isn't authorized to be in. ---- Medium Crimes ''These carry generally result in imprisonment of a period of time in the brig. In extreme cases, authorities can deploy prisoners, for a period of time, to the forced labor camp. Assault To use physical force against someone without the apparent intent to kill them. Breaking and Entry Forced entry to areas where the subject does not have access to. This counts for general areas, and breaking into restricted areas is a more serious crime. Insubordination To disobey a lawful direct order from one's superior, be it a noble or their employer. Pick-Pocketing To steal items from another's person. Petty Theft To take items from areas one does not have access to or to take items belonging to others or the town. Rioting To partake in an unauthorized and disruptive assembly of crewmen that refuse to disperse. ---- Major Crimes These carry deployment, for a period of time, to the forced labor camp or a period of time in the brig. In extreme cases, authorities can also carry out severe punishments such as the removal of the hand (for theft). Assault With a Deadly Weapon To use physical force, through a deadly weapon, against someone without the apparent intent to kill them. Assault of an Authority To use physical force against a noble or member of the Town Guard or military without the apparent intent to kill them. Manslaughter To unintentionally kill someone through negligent, but not malicious, actions. Inciting a Riot To attempt to stir the town into a riot. Theft To steal restricted or dangerous items. ---- Capital Crimes These crimes result with the punishment of execution, permanent prison time, or permanent labor camp deployment. Attempted Murder To use physical force against a person until that person is in a critical state with the apparent intent to kill them. Murder To maliciously kill someone. Rebellion To act individually, or as a group, to overthrow or subvert the established leadership without lawful and legitimate cause. Sexual Assault To molest or otherwise sexually attack someone. Sabotage To hinder the work of the Kingdom or town through malicious actions. Enemy of the State To act as, or knowingly aid, an enemy of the Kingdom. Category:Laws